Comforting Comforter
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: Even the great British Empire needs sleep and sometimes America can be responsible.  Please note that side effects of reading this story may include drowning in fluff


**So apparently my insomnia now produces Hetalia fanfiction, which is new. I've been lurking around the Hetalia fandom for a while and my muse finally slapped me in the face and told me that I was gonna write something no matter what. I apologize if they seem a little out of character, but I've always imagined that America and England act differently around each other when it's just them. Anyway, I hope to write more Hetalia in the future so any reviews you leave will help me improve my contributions to the Hetalia fandom. **

**A/N: In my mind America and England are already in a relationship**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not rich beyond my wildest dreams**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

England rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Between dealing with the problems caused by his overly combative brothers and trying to keep up with the ever growing pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk, England felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. He glanced over at the calendar on his desk and instantly regretted doing so when he discovered that it had only been three days since he'd last slept. The grandfather clock in his office chimed once, alerting him to the arrival of the early morning hour. He glanced down at the paperwork strewn haphazardly across his desk and frowned as his vision swam momentarily. He shook his head to try and clear away the encroaching weariness, he needed to get these papers signed, notarized, and filed before the next UN meeting.

America smiled as he hummed a tune to himself. He wasn't quite sure where he had learned it, but it seemed like a happy tune and he was in a happy mood. He couldn't wait to show England his brand new cell phone. It was super cool, he could surf the internet super fast, he could have video chats with all his friends at the same time, and, best of all, he could order hamburgers from any restaurant he wanted just by pressing a button on the side of his phone. He knew England was a work-a-holic and he couldn't wait to use his new phone as an excuse to drag England out of the office for a few hours and maybe he could even convince the man to come have hamburgers with him. Yes, America was definitely in a happy mood.

England growled in frustration. This was the seventh time he had tried to read the same line on the same document that he now held in his hands, but his vision kept blurring, keeping him from comprehending the possibly important report in front of him. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, maybe just a few minutes rest would be enough for him to be able to finish reading the rest of the documents in front of him.

America flashed his most charming grin at the woman who was seated behind the front desk of the office building where England worked. "And why do you say that?" he questioned in response to the woman wishing him the best of luck when he told her who he was there to see.

"Oh, I don't think he's left his office in days", she offered in a conspiratorial whisper. America frowned at the thought of England being cooped up in his office for days on end and thanked the woman for the information as he made his way towards England's office.

America tapped lightly on the door to England's office, waiting to see if he would get a response from inside. When no response came he decided to try the doorknob, just in case England hadn't heard him knock. As he pushed the door open he was greeted by the sight of England, clearly sound asleep, lying amongst the myriad of papers that were strewn across his desk. America sighed, he wondered sometimes how England had managed to survive for so long when the man had such clearly deplorable work habits. He watched the gentle rise and fall of the older man's chest as he tried to decide what to do. After a few moments of staring he decided on a course of action. He moved to the other man's side and gently eased him out of his office chair and into his arms, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping Brit. He smiled in surprised affection as the older man curled towards him in his sleep. He walked slowly and smoothly over to the couch that he knew England sometimes slept on when he didn't want to leave the office. He eased the other man onto the couch and pulled away in time to hear England whine in his sleep when his heat source disappeared. America glanced around hoping to find a blanket but was disappointed to discover that there was no blanket in the office. He racked his brain trying to come up with a way to appease the other man's need for warmth. He smiled in triumph when a sudden idea struck him. He slipped quietly out of his beloved bomber jacket and wrapped it carefully around the sleeping man's body. He felt the warmth of affection run through him as he watched England curl up into a ball and draw the jacket more tightly around him. America took in a deep breath before he moved back over to the desk. He rifled through the paperwork trying to find some semblance of order but was disheartened when he realized that there was none. He hefted a sigh and picked up the pen that England must have dropped when he fell asleep. This was going to be a long night.

The first thing England became aware of was the warmth which was odd since he vaguely remembered turning on the air conditioning in a vain attempt to keep himself awake. The second thing he noticed was the calming scent that seemed to completely engulf his senses. For the first time in days he felt truly comfortable. He was just beginning to drift off again when he realized that he had something far more pressing to do than catch up on his sleep. With that thought in mind he sat up, intending to get back to work, when he realized that he wasn't at his desk. His confused thoughts were interrupted by a tired but familiar voice, "Hello England. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

England blinked in surprise as he watched America sign the last of the documents that had previously littered his usually spotless desk. "America, what are you doing?" he questioned, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"I'm doing your paperwork", came the response as though the answer should have been obvious.

"America, you do realize that all of those documents have signed by me, don't you?" England asked, uncertain if he was actually awake or if this was all some kind of fantastic dream.

America laughed mischievously, "I learned how to forge your signature a long time ago", he said airily. England gaped at him, unable to come up with a response to this new tidbit of information. "I'll have you know that I stayed up all night finishing your paperwork. I'm very tired you know", the American continued, the smile never leaving his face. He rose abruptly from his recently acquired office chair and moved quickly over to the couch occupied by the Englishman. "Move over", he said as calmly as if he were discussing the weather. England opened his mouth to protest that there was nowhere near enough room on the couch for the two of them but found himself unable to voice his protests when America wrapped his arms around him and pulled the shorter man close to his chest. "You really shouldn't work yourself so hard", America chastised softly. England marveled at the way he felt the words rumble through America's chest as the younger nation spoke. There was a moment of silence before the younger nation spoke again, "You look cute in my jacket", he muttered sleepily as he drifted off to sleep. England rolled his eyes at America's sappiness, but curled closer to the sleeping nation. After all, there was time to check the paperwork for errors later.

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed my story and will drop me a review. Look for more Hetalia fanfiction from me in the future. Until then my friends**

**Have a nice day and um… have a nice day**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
